piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean food tie-ins
Pirates of the Caribbean food tie-ins refer to food products featuring Pirates of the Caribbean and deals made with restaurants. =Disney Consumer Products= Jack Sparrow has appeared on some of the food products produced by Disney Consumer Products. Among the products featuring Jack are Dried Raisin & Cranberry combo snacks, yogurt granola bars, apple juice, and fresh pineapples and grapes.Walt Diseny World Info =Ferrara Pan Candy Company= Ferrara Pan Candy Company struck a deal with Disney to create Pirates of the Caribbean Chocolate Cannonballs. They are chocolate-covered candy balls with a cookie center. Their packaging suggests this was a promotion for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.Junk Food Blog =Kelloggs= Fruit Snacks At some point, Kelloggs produced Pirates of the Caribbean fruit snacks. The shapes included an Aztec coin, a skull and crossbones, a ship's wheel, a map, the Dead Man's Chest, and the key to the Dead Man's Chest. It's unknown when they were made, but the presence of the Dead Man's Chest suggests it was around the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.Oh Johnny Pirates of the Caribbean Cereal To promote the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Kelloggs produced Pirates of the Caribbean cereal. The cereal was more or less Cocoa Puffs with marshmallow pieces. The regular pieces were Black Pearls. The marshmallows were ship's wheels, swords, hats, and treasure chests.Cereal Science Skull Projection Alarm Clock As a promotion for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Kelloggs offered a alarm clock in the shape of a skull. The clock projected the time onto the wall. To get the clock, five pirate tokens or one token and $4.99 had to be sent to Kelloggs. The offer ended on June 30, 2008.Information on the back of the Corn Flakes box Products with the Pirate tokens included Pop-Tarts, Famous Amos cookies, Keebler cookies, Corn Flakes, Raisin Bran, Cocoa Krispies, Mini-Wheats, and Toasted Honey Crunch.Kelloggs Promotion Page =Masterfoods USA= Masterfoods USA was part of a promotional deal for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. They agreed to make changes to M&Ms, Skittles, and Starburst.Promo Magazine M&Ms The traditional "M"s were replaced with skulls, cannons, ships, hooks, telescopes, and sword and shields. The packaging of the candy featured M&Ms dressed as pirates and all packaging except for M&M Minis featured Jack Sparrow.M&M's Pirates of the Caribbean M&M ice cream also featured Jack Sparrow. The white chocolate M&Ms were called Pirate Pearls and featured white, cream, light yellow, and light blue M&Ms. Peanut M&Ms became Captain's Gold and were various shades of gold. Regular M&Ms were renamed Jack's Gems and came in blue, green, red, and purple. M&M Minis were Shipwreck Treasure Mix. They came in various blues and greens, but the green candy became gold after being in the mouth. A television spot was part of the deal. Pintel appeared in it along with the M&M characters. Skittles Skittles featured Pirates of the Caribbean-themed packaging as well as introducing the Pineapple Passionfruit, Strawberry Starfruit, and Mango Tangelo flavors. Starburst Starburst featured Pirates of the Caribbean-themed packaging as well as introducing the Royal Berry Punch and Piña Colada flavors. =McDonald's= To date, McDonald's made two deals promoting Pirates of the Caribbean. The first promotion was for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and the other celebrating The Year of A Million Dreams featuring Pirates of the Caribbean and Disney Princesses.http://www.happymeal.com/en_US/#NextUp Dead Man's Chest Happy Meals McDonald's gave away Pirates of the Caribbean toys with their Happy Meals between July 7 and August 3, 2006. The toys included an inflatable sword, a pirate bandanna, a skull telescope, an aye ballsic(basically a Magic 8 ball), a small replica of the Dead Man's Chest, an adventure journal, a plush Jack Sparrow doll, and a plush skeleton doll. The sword said Pirates of the Caribbean on one side, and on the other it had the logo. The bandanna was the color of Jack's and had the movie logo on the front. The Jack doll had a plush sword in his left hand and the skeleton's bones are green with a big hat. The chest comes with stickers and tatoos as well as the key.Raving Toy Maniac Sweepstakes Along with Happy Meal toys, McDonald's also hosted the Search for the Golden Treasure Happy Meal Game. Twenty-five winners would get a free trip for four to Disney World or Disneyland. McDonald's also hosted the "Are You Mac Enough?" sweepstakes. Prizes included Playstation Portables, GPS systems, portable DVD players, and 28 cars provided by Volvo. Prizes directly related to Pirates of the Caribbean included several iPods with Pirates of the Caribbean skins and arch cards decorated with art from the movies.McDonald's Press Release Year of a Million Dreams Toys Disney began a promotion giving away toys based on Disney Princesses and Pirates of the Caribbean on March 15, 2008. The Princess toys were mostly dress up items based on the costumes of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), and Jasmine (Aladdin). The toys based on Pirates of the Caribbean included a Pirate Captain Skeleton, a Pirate Captain Bandana, a Pirate Pocket Watch, a Caribbean Compass, a Sword Singing Skeleton Pirate, a Davy Jones action figure, a Cannon Fire Pirate Ship, and a Chattering Teeth Pirate Skull. Both types of toy came with a temporary tattoo and a trading card. Trading Cards A total of seventeen cards were created for this promotion. Eight featured Pirates of the Caribbean, eight featured Disney Princesses, and one featuring both indicated that the person had won the sweepstakes. Pirates of the Caribbean #Auction Scene #Captain Jack Sparrow's Pirate Tutorial #Disney's Pirate and Princess Party (1) #Pirate-themed Adventure Cruises #Prison scene #Disney's Pirate and Princess Party (2) #Captain Hook #Wicked Wench Disney Princesses #Aurora #Ariel #Cinderella (1) #Snow White #Belle (1) #Jasmine #Cinderella (2) #Belle (2) Sweepstakes A few of the Happy Meals have a special trading card. It shows a Pirate and Cinderella standing back to back in front of Cinderella Castle. Those with this card win a trip to Disney World and get to attend Disney's Pirate and Princess Party. =PEZ= In June 2008, PEZ is set to release a series of Pirates of the Caribbean PEZ dispensers. The characters on the dispensers will be Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Davy Jones. PEZ Factory Store: Coming Soon =Note and References= Category: Real-world articles